


Do You Forgive Me?

by duolingodropout



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duolingodropout/pseuds/duolingodropout
Summary: Brian loves Roger, even though he isn't the greatest of boyfriends. But the final straw is pulled when Brian walks in on his boyfriend sleeping with another woman. This may be the end of their relationship.





	Do You Forgive Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Wattpad: @joemazzellosband

Brain curled up in the bathroom, balling his eyes out, unable to breathe. His mind was racing at a million miles an hour as he tried to understand what was going on. What was going on? Brian had just come to surprise his boyfriend a little early after visiting his parents out of town. He should have run as soon as he saw the heels in the hallway, but he didn’t. He was stupid and went to their bedroom still to see what was going on. He should have run when he heard the moans, but he didn’t. He should have run when he saw the dress over their couch, but he didn’t. Brian was blinded by a stupid love for the small blonde man, and because of that he walked right in on him having sex with some random woman.  
“Brian, let me in, I can explain,” Roger yelled from the other side of the bathroom door. The woman had since left their apartment, leaving Roger and Brian alone. And the taller man wanted nothing to do with the smaller. “It didn’t mean anything, I love you.” The blonde was crying, trying to get Brian to talk to him. It was his fault for doing something this stupid. It was just a one night stand, some random girl that he had met when Freddie and he went drinking that night. He wasn’t in his right mind when he had done this. “Please let me in. I want to talk to you.”  
The door clicked and Brian finally opened it after an hour. His eyes were red, bloodshot, and puffy from crying all that time. “What do you want to try and make up this time?” Brian snapped, grabbing Roger by the collar to pull him to eye level. “Last time you cheated on me, you told me you were drunk. The time before that, it was because you had been ‘alone for too long’. How on earth are you going to explain it this time, Taylor?” Roger clenched his jaw as he realized that he treated his boyfriend like shit. He cheated on him, stood him up on their first date, and one time went 3 months without contacting him. Yet, Brian would stick by his side through it all.  
And that’s when it hit. Tears ran down Roger’s face as he sobbed harder than he had ever cried before. “Please forgive me,” he sobbed, trying to hug Brian, but the taller pushed him away. The taller didn’t care if he was going to cry his eyes out, he needed time to think about how he was going to deal with this. He didn’t want to make a rushed, emotional decision that he would later regret. But he didn’t want to just let Roger pass again with an action like this.  
“I just…. I just need some time,” Brain finally said, after holding onto a crying Roger for a couple of minutes. “In the meantime, you can have our room. I’m going to stay in our guest room. I don’t want to sleep on the bed you were with her on.” Letting go of Roger’s collar, Brian went to pack up his clothing to sleep in the extra room that was never used.  
That night was hard for Roger. Not having Brian’s warm body next to him wasn’t a feeling he liked. He had caught himself stretching out to hold onto his boyfriend, but he was always met with an empty bed. God, this was horrible. It was all his fault, it was always his fault when they got into fights. But Brian had never taken his anger this far. Usually, they would still share their bed. The taller just ignored him, but now he wouldn’t even sleep in the same room. Great Roger, he thought. You’ve really just ended the greatest relationship of your life.  
Morning came after hours of agonizing silence. Brian was the first to wake up, and he left without saying anything. More silence. Roger decided that he could, no should, do something to try and apologize for his stupid actions. But flowers and a nice dinner were what he always did. So he called Freddie. He would know what to do.  
“Hello darling? What’s going on for you to be calling me so early?”  
Roger sighed through the phone. “I pissed Brian off. I think he’s going to end it with me. I need your help apologizing.”  
“Goodness, you thick headed twat. What did you do this time?”  
“I… slept with someone else.”  
“Honestly, I’m surprised that he’s stayed with you all of these years. You treat him so poorly. The amount of times that he has come to me crying because you were doing something stupid is more times than I would like. You need to pull-”  
“Look Fred,” Roger snapped. “I called you for your help to make it up to him. I know I’m a shitty boyfriend. So, I’m trying to make it up to him. Prove that I can and will be a good boyfriend from now on.” There was a long sigh through the other end of the phone, followed by a long silence, before Freddie responded. “I’ll be over in a little bit darling, is he there?”  
“No.”  
“Perfect.”  
________________________  
“Do you promise this will work?” Roger asked. “Like, promise?” But Freddie only shrugged as he fixed the fork and knife that the blonde had set incorrectly. “I can’t promise that, dear,” he sighed, patting the other man on the head. “Whenever Mary and I got into fights, I would try and make her dinner. I mean, I ended up burning everything and nothing tastes right. But she saw that I was trying to make it up to her. But Mary and Brian are different people.”  
Roger was surprised that Freddie was able to stay so calm while doing all of this. He used to refer to Roger and Brian as “the power couple of all couples”. When John and Veronica were having a rough time in their relationship, he freaked out and helped mend it back a little bit before they started working on it on their own. But, with Roger and Brian, he was so calm. Almost freaky.  
“Why are you so relaxed?”  
“Hm?”  
“You’re never calm. Why are you calm now?”  
Freddie shrugged before setting down the final plate onto the table. “Because you’re going to make it,” he said, looking up to make eye contact with Roger. “Your relationship with Brian has lasted through our fame and all of the side chicks you’ve ever had. And Brian, he loves you more than anything. Right before I came over here, Brian literally came to me and asked for advice, so I told him what I am going to tell you.”  
“And what is that exactly?”  
“You are so fucking lucky to have fell for each other. Soulmates rarely meet, and you were lucky enough to find each other. Don’t let that go, or else I will hunt you down and force you to fall in love with each other again.” Roger laughed and patted Freddie on the shoulder.  
“Roger! Are you home?” Brian’s voice suddenly echoed, causing the two men to jump away from each other. “Roger!” The blonde man quickly pushed the other out of the window before his boyfriend entered the kitchen. Brian walked in wearing a black hoodie and a simple pair of trousers, as if he was just relaxing around the house all day. He looked around the kitchen and saw all of the mess from Roger attempting to cook and a nicely set table with food. The room was dimly lit, as if it was a romantic restaurant.  
“Hi, Bri,” Roger said softly, making his way towards the taller. Once he made his way there, he took both of Brian’s hands in his. “ Look, I’m sorry and I know I say that every single time this happens. But, I realized that I am the worst boyfriend in the world and that you deserve so much better than how I treat you. So, I want to try and make it up to you. And if you want to leave me afterwards, I will understand and not hold it against you.” He looked down at his feet, feeling slightly uncomfortable with being so open about his emotions. But, a long boney finger went under his chin and made him look up at Brian.  
“I won’t leave you,” he promised Roger. “But you have to promise me something.” Roger nodded immediately. Whatever it took to keep Brian from leaving. “You will never cheat on me again. This is your last chance, because I have enough self respect to leave.” Reasonable. Brian did have every right to leave, and yet he was staying.  
“I promise,” Roger whispered.  
They stood there for a little bit, basking in silence. And it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was quite nice, getting to be with each other and not be mad for once after a while. Roger, like always, was the first to break the silence. “So, do you forgive me?” he asked. Brian’s smile answered a yes, it was so warm. His smile was always so warm and accepting. It always made him feel safe.  
“Well, let’s get something to eat. I burned everything and I’m pretty sure Fred didn’t use correct measurements.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate this. I'm more of a chapter book person. But I'm trying to push myself and write short stories to get better at them. Hope you enjoyed reading this. I'm going to write more like this.... but better


End file.
